d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Cruz 2014
and Brody Rasmussen in the car on the way to Santa Cruz.]] "Santa Cruz 2014" is the fifty-fifth episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, and aired February 17, 2014. Date: February 17, 2014 Preceded By: Trap Shooting February 2014 Followed By: Broom Hockey 2014 Synopsis On Presidents Day, Jeremy Glenn, Brody Rasmussen, Alec Viera, Travis Neal, Ryan Hales, and Brayden Rasmussen go to Santa Cruz. They first meet up at Brody's house, and then head down to the beach. and Brody Rasmussen fighting on a log.]] They drive down to East Cliff Beach. Mike Rasmussen brings a remote control helicopter and flies it around on the beach. Ryan, Alec, and Jeremy dive right into the water. Brody and Alec find a log on a stump and stand on it like a seesaw. Brody also writes his name in the sand. Alec and Brody try to push each other off a log. , about to ride on the skimboard.]] Meanwhile, out at sea, Ryan and Brayden are out riding the waves. They ride the waves back to shore and run back to meet up with everyone. Ryan, Brody, and Mike go out and ride the waves some more. Jeremy tries to ride a skimboard. He tries going out, but runs into Brayden, also on a skimboard. Mike mounts a GoPro on the skimboard, and they get some neat shots of Jeremy riding the skimboard. Brayden also rides the skimboard with the GoPro mounted. Brody also tries riding the skimboard and fails. Mike also gets a neat shot with the GoPro on the helicopter droid, and gets some aerial shots of the beach. and Brody Rasmussen riding the waves.]] They drive a remote control car and try to drive it off a small ramp built of sand, but it flips around and loses a wheel. Brody meets a dog also named Brody. , Travis Neal, and Brody Rasmussen at Pizza My Heart.]] After messing around at the beach, they head back to the car and go to Pizza My Heart. Travis makes a "What Would You Do?" video with Jeremy and Brody. Brody asks Jeremy how he's doing. He also brings up Jeremy's "stomach ulcer". Jeremy eats nine slices of pizza, and they find a funny shark statue. On the way home, Brody has to go to the bathroom. He, Jeremy, Alec, and Travis stop in San Jose to find a bathroom. They pull into a strip mall and Brody runs into a New Balance. Brody texts them in the bathroom and says "The eagle has landed". On the way home, they saw someone with broken tail lights driving on the freeway at night. And that's the end. People In This Episode * Brody Rasmussen * Jeremy Glenn * Travis Neal * Alec Viera * Ryan Hales * Brayden Rasmussen * Bryson Rasmussen * Mike Rasmussen * Brody the Dog Locations * Santa Cruz, California * East Cliff Beach, Santa Cruz, California * Pizza My Heart, Santa Cruz, California * Cambrian Park, San Jose, California Trivia * Only episode to have aerial footage. * Only episode to have an animal credited in the end credits. * This episode is a Music Tribute episode. The majority of the music is by Delicate Steve. Featured Music * "Tallest Heights" by Delicate Steve * "Wally Wilder" by Delicate Steve * "Afria Talks to You" by Delicate Steve * "For Now I Am Winter" by Ólafur Arnalds Category:Episodes